Naruto: A Humble Start
by DamusGraves
Summary: A one-shot detailing the proceedings of Naruto's Academy Exam. Read and Review with pleasure.


{Flashback}

The storm clouds thundered their grief up above within the heavens. They showered the earth in their sorrow with thousands of cold, hard raindrops. "Today we have suffered a grievous loss; countless heroic soldiers have given their lives stop the terror that had once held our lands in the captivity of unbridled fear. And now it terrorizes us no more! The demon has been cleansed from our homes! But this ray of hope is not without its terrible cost, our beloved hero has given his very life to seal the demon away in a child; an orphan, this child is our savior! He will keep the demon away, locked inside of his body, and there the demon shall remain a prisoner forevermore!" The hard, resolute voice of a man older than kami himself rang out above the noise, the cries and the anguish that buried itself deep within the heart of this wrecked, desolate society. Shouts of disbelief and questioning screams erupted from the pitiful masses standing in the ruined streets below. Many believed that such a being of untold horrors and limitless evil could not be held inside a child that had not even aged a single day. But alas, such a thing had indeed happened and amidst the turmoil, no one heard the cries of one Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune.

{Present Day}

'Today's the day! I'm gonna beat that stupid test and show everyone I'm not some dead last loser!' Young Naruto Uzumaki optimistically dashed through the streets of Kohona eager to arrive, on time, to his Academy class. His thoughts were dominated with visions of his success and congratulation from his sensei, a teacher by the name of Iruka Umino. Customary to his nature Naruto emerges in a flashy bang, disrupting Iruka's hard-worked silence. "NARUTO! CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR?!" Rage echoed within the deep rumble coming from the seasoned schoolteacher. Sheepishly Naruto offers his apologies and glances upon the rows of filled seats in search of one he can reside in for the duration of class. "Now as I was saying, today each of you will be given a standardized test of your skills in order to determine if you are worthy to become shinobi and being your career as a Genin. First shall be Chiba, Masato." Naruto, hyper as ever, fastened his gaze upon the people testing before him and waited restlessly for his time to shine. It seemed an eternity of waiting to Naruto during the thirty minutes of waiting he had painfully endured, with protests which prompted his teacher to berate him for, as he anxiously awaited his turn to show off for his fellow classmates. When the first syllable of his name escaped his teacher's lips Naruto shot up from his seat and instantaneously appeared before Irkua, ready and able to complete his batch of tests. First he was to throw shuriken and kunai, impaling them within a target as close to the center as he could possible manage, then his task was to spar with a partner and show his mastery of the Academy's basic Taijustsu and finish the exam with the completion of the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin jutsus. Taking his stance a few meters away from his target Naruto effortlessly flings his projectiles and seemingly misses his target with each shuriken thrown.

Overwhelmed by sudden embarrassment and drowned within the laughter of his classmates, Naruto grows quiet only wishing to become invisible and unnoticed. While overly embarrassed by his apparent failure Naruto narrows his eyes, casts off the gloom, and prepares himself for the next test he must complete. 'Surely I'll do much better with the sparring than I did with the shuriken…I just…How did I miss? I practiced continually at the training grounds with no problems…' Turning towards his pre-chosen partner, Mizuki, Naruto slides into his stance and rushes headfirst towards Mizuki. Despite aiming his attack to strike Mizuki's chest, he swiftly finds himself gazing upon a white ceiling with his back landed heavily upon the Academy floor. Dizzily, Naruto stands once again and launches another assault upon Mizuki and only achieves the same result despite his attempts. With an air of finality Mizuki calls the one-sided match between them and ushers Naruto to begin his final test of jutsu mastery. "Enough Naruto. You have shown us how well you have learned our teachings. Please, let us continue with the exam." Hearing the polite tone of his teacher's dismissal Naruto nods once, determination and a well hidden fear of failing appearing upon his face. "Begin with the Henge if you don't mind, follow this with the Kawarimi, and finish with the Bunshin." As the instructor finishes his sentence the room fills with smoke as Naruto's voice erupts within the room, "**Henge!**" As the smoke clears Naruto is replaced by a perfect look-alike of Iruka. Naruto, seeing his teachers nod their acceptance of his performance, dispels his illusion and beings the hand signs for Kawarimi, ram, boar, ox, dog, snake, and once again fills the room with smoke which reveals a chair in the place where Naruto once stood. "Well done. Now for the Bunshin Naruto, please create three of the illusion clones." Fear crept its way into Naruto eyes and quickly became replaced by pure determination as Naurto slammed together his palms and shouted out "**BUNSHIN!**" covering the classroom in a foul smelling dust cloud. What presented itself to the classes eyes was a healthy looking Naruto standing amongst two dead looking clones, of which were missing an arm apiece. Iruka sighed heavily as his eyes took in the result of Naruto's jutsu. "I'm sorry. But without being able to create functioning clones I cannot pass you. Naruto..You fail." Tears formed within Naruto eyes as he was bombarded by the reality that despite his countless hours trying to train and prepare for this test he had failed. The laughter of his classmates surrounded him in a sense of agony as his dreams to become a shinobi crumpled to pieces at his feet. With Naruto being the last to complete the exam Iruka dismissed the class leaving Naruto stunned and crumpling in the classroom. Sensing his pain Mizuki tapped Naruto's shoulder with a whisper of a more secret exam that he would most assuredly pass without fail. As Naruto's eyes grew large at Mizuki's revelation he failed the see the cruel gleam of Mizuki's eyes and nodded with appreciation, never once questioning why Mizuki had to whisper nor why he waited for Iruka to leave the room to tell of this exam…


End file.
